


First Date

by CerebralThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, literally you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by xanzs.tumblr.com: 
> 
> Hi, Dunno if I've sent u a prompt before, But Some Raywood where Ryan is this adorkable dude who tries to impress ray, (rays already impressed but he sure does love the attention)

They had driven for a long time, the two of them screaming the lyrics to 'Eye of the Tiger”, Ryan expertly drumming on the steering wheel as they drove. Meanwhile, Ray has an excellent falsetto going on. They laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks, Ryan wiping them away with the back of his sleeve. God, he fucking loved spending time with Ray, and now that they were officially going onto their first date the pressure was on. Ryan needed to impress him, sweep Ray off his feet, and right into his arms. That would be the ideal ending to this day. 

Shortly after 'Eye of the Tiger' ended, and the two settled down a bit, Ryan pulled into a packed parking lot and Ray couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Of fuck—“ he groans, “Bowling?” and Ryan visibly pales at the way the other said it, and he was tempted to pull out and reevaluate his plans for the night. Ray just shakes his head with a goofy smile, “I'm going to totally kick your ass, man.” He grins, and Ryan is at peace once more. They got out of the care, and Ryan was quick to run over to the other side and open the door for him, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

“Sir—” Ryan laughs, bowing slightly before taking Ray's hand to lead him out of the car and into the bowling alley. The place was packed with kids, and older people with sour looks on their faces. People who took this sport a little too seriously, and kids who just wanted to have a good time. Ryan got their shoes, and went to their lane, cracking a joke about how he had been a pro back in the day. Ray just rolled his eyes, he couldn't picture the Vagabond bowling as a child, torturing small animals was more of what came to mind. He was kidding of course, Ryan didn't hurt animals, he was secretly a softy on the inside. Full of Diet Coke and lined with kittens.

“What and learn!” Ray called over his shoulder as he lined up his shot, taking three long strides before throwing the ball directly in to gutter. There was booming laugh behind him, and Ray's face flushed with embarrassment, “Warm up shot, that's all.” he hummed, spinning on his toes to march back to the return and pick up his sparkly purple and green ball. The sniper takes a deep breath, licking his lips and with all the focus and determination he throws the next shot. There was an improvement! He hit the seven pin, and knocked it clear out of the way.

“See that!” He hollered in triumph, “That's fuckin' precision!” Ryan rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the broad smile that stretched lines into his cheeks. He got up, and ruffled Ray's curly mop, going to grab his own black ball. He was quiet, smirking as he strode up to the line and threw the ball with excellent form, getting a sold strike his first shot. Ray grinned, brows raised questioningly. Ryan just shrugged, and went to sit back down near the scoreboard. 

“Hey, I didn't lie.” he said, “I'm a good bowler.” Ryan wasn't joking, by the end of the game he had a score of 230, and poor, poor Ray had a solid 73. He pouted slightly, but when Ryan tugged him in by the waist, and crushed their lips together, all had been forgotten. He could hear some girls giggling from the lane near them, and Ray's face flushed. His cheeks and ears turning red by the incredibly intimate moment. He couldn't believe this.

“Our first kiss was in a bowling alley, how gross...” Ray mocked, too dizzy to think of anything else to say, but Ryan pecked his forehead lightly and let him go. He pauses for a moment, and reaches out to stroke a thumb over Ryan's cheek. “You're a shit head, you know that?”  
The taller male only grins, “Did I win you over with my bowling skills?”

Ray shakes his head, “Nah, but I have to say...I like how you handle balls.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last comment was totally necessary.  
> What can I say?


End file.
